This invention relates generally to the field of cable connectors, and more particularly to a cable connector having multiple rings which provide the required clamping and sealing function via an interference fit between a ground sheath of a coaxial cable and a grounded portion of the connector body.
Coaxial cable connectors, whether connecting coaxial cable to an equipment port or two cables to each other, rely on RF (radio frequency) shielding to prevent stray RF emanations from entering the cable system. It is important to ensure that the ground path is well established through the connector to thwart unwanted signals from penetrating the system. At the same time, it is important to prevent external environmental effects, such as moisture or grit, from entering the connector and degrading the shielding performance of the connector. There exist any number of types and styles of connectors with any number of internal parts to ensure that the shielding from stray emanations exists and to prevent outside moisture or contaminants from entering the connector. The multiplicity of these specialized parts adds to the complexity and cost of coaxial cable connectors.
Briefly stated, a two-piece cable connector includes a connector body and a threaded nut or compression fitting that attaches at a first end of the connector body. Two series of rings are interleaved with tapered sides adjacent each other, with the rings being fitted inside the connector body outside a portion of a mandrel. Two plastic rings are fitted adjacent the gapped metal rings at the first end of the connector body. The threaded nut or compression fitting drives the plastic rings against each other and the inboard ring against the series of rings in wedging engagement, thus creating an interference fit among the grounded connector body, the series of rings, a ground sheath of a coaxial cable, and the mandrel. The two plastic rings form a seal protecting the inside of the cable connector from the environment.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a cable connector includes a connector body having a cavity therein; a mandrel fitted inside the cavity for receiving a prepared coaxial cable end at an end of the connector body; a first plurality of rings fitted between a portion of the mandrel and the connector body and a second plurality of rings fitted between the first portion of the mandrel and the connector body, the first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings having wedge-shaped cross-sections; the first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings being interleaved with one another so that adjacent surfaces of first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings are in tapered relationship with each other; at least the first plurality of rings being of electrically conductive material; a first sealing ring having a wedge-shaped cross section adjacent to one of the second plurality of rings and in tapered relationship with the one of the second plurality of rings, the first sealing ring being closer to the end of the connector body than the first and second pluralities of rings; a second sealing ring adjacent the first sealing ring, the second sealing ring being closer to the end of the connector body than the first sealing ring, and the second sealing ring having a surface in tapered relationship with a tapered surface of the first sealing ring; and driving means, attached to the connector body at the end of the connector body, for driving the second sealing ring into wedging engagement with the first sealing ring, thereby driving the first sealing ring to drive the first and second pluralities of rings into wedging engagement with each other.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a method for constructing a cable connector includes the steps of (a) providing a connector body having a cavity therein; (b) providing a mandrel fitted inside the cavity for receiving a prepared coaxial cable end at an end of the connector body; (c) providing a first plurality of rings fitted between a portion of the mandrel and the connector body and a second plurality of rings fitted between the first portion of the mandrel and the connector body, wherein the first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings have wedge-shaped cross-sections, and wherein at least the first plurality of rings are of electrically conductive material; (d) interleaving the first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings with one another so that adjacent surfaces of first plurality of rings and the second plurality of rings are in tapered relationship with each other; (e) providing a first sealing ring having a wedge-shaped cross section adjacent to one of the second plurality of rings and in tapered relationship with the one of the second plurality of rings, the first sealing ring being closer to the end of the connector body than the first and second pluralities of rings; (f) providing a second sealing ring adjacent the first sealing ring, the second sealing ring being closer to the end of the connector body than the first sealing ring, and the second sealing ring having a surface in tapered relationship with a surface of the first sealing ring; and (g) driving the second sealing ring into wedging engagement with the first sealing ring, thereby driving the first sealing ring to drive the first and second pluralities of rings into wedging engagement with each other.